CHESSY LOVE
by ksoora
Summary: [#JOHNTEN] [#JOHNNYSEO] [#TEN] [#JAEYONG] [#MARKMIN] Johnny Seo, lelaki dengan wajah tampan, gagah dan bermasa depan yang cerah. tapi, sama sekali tidak berniat berkencan dengan siapapun. tapi, seluruh atensinya terbagi ketika bertemu dengan namja mungil yang dianggapnya lucu dan imut.


apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh mahasiswa semester akhir yang tinggal menunggu sidang skiripsinya berlangsung?

johnny seo, namja bersurai hitam dan panjang poni nya hampir menutupi mata itu hanya duduk santai dikantin universitas bersama sepupunya; jaehyun dan juga kekasihnya. Johnny selalu saja seperti ini selalu menjadi orang ketiga diantara pasangan ini. atau dia juga sering menjadi orang ketiga saat mark adiknya membawa jaemin kerumah mereka. kasihan sekali bukan?

ahh aku tau, pasti kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa johnny tidak punya pasangan?? Hei dengar ya johnny bilang dia masih muda masih ingin bebas, masih ingin menikmati kesendiriannya dengan belajar bisnis atau bermain piano. dia tidak ingin dibuntuti terus menerus seperti jaehyun yang selalu di buntuti taeyong, atau seperti mark yang selalu menjadi korban keposesifan jaemin.

johnny masih ingin menikmati masa kesendiriannya. bahkan johnny berniat tidak mau pacaran dan ingin langsung menikah saja. mengerikan bukan? menikah tanpa pemanasan

hari ini sebenarnya hari baik yang di nobatkan oleh johnny untuk tidur sampai siang karena dia tidak mempunyai kelas di kampus. tapi hari rencana tidur siang nya berantakan karena mendengar suara gedoran yang sangat kencang dari arah pintu kamarnya.

"hyungg... hyungggg" jaehyun mengedor pintu kamar johnny dengan sekuat tenaga. kenapa dia melakukannya?? karena jaehyun inggin meminta bantuan johnny untuk mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya.

belum selesai gedoran pintu yang dilakukan oleh jaehyun, pintu kamar itu kembali digedor lagi dengan kencang. "johnny hyunggg... antarkan mark kesekolah ya.. daddy bilang dia harus berangkat kekantor pagi-pagi sekali" mark, adik bungsu nya ikut bergabung bersama jaehyun untuk mengedor pintu kamar johnny dengan kencang.

johnny yang awalnya tidur dengan tenang bahkan bermimpi bertemu malaikat cantik bertubuh mungil seketika sirna karena mendengar teriakan mark dan jaehyun. dengan malas-malasan johnny membuka kedua matanya sambil berdecih kemudian berteriak. "yakkk... hancurkan saja pintu kamarku sekalian dan bisa tidak kalian tidak berteriak telingaku bisa berdarah dan tuli. lalu siapa yang mau bertanggung jawab??"

"eii.. kau sangat over hyung" kata mark sambil memutar kedua matanya. sedangkan jaehyun hanya nyinyir seperti tanpa dosa.

dengan malas-malasan johnny membuka pintu kamarnya jika tidak kedua adiknya itu akan terus menganggunya. jika bisa kedua orang ini dijual, johnny berniat untuk melelang kedua orang ini dengan murah supaya tidak menganggu tidur nya yang nikmat.

setelah pintu kamar terbuka sempurna , terlihatlah satu ekor moomin seperti karakter kartun kesukaannya renjun anak teman mommy nya dan seekor bayi singa yang sedang senyum-senyum tidak berdosa didepan kamarnya.

"cepat katakan apa yang kalian inginkan?" tanya johnny masih dengan nada yang malas-malasan.

"hyung antarkan aku kesekolah ya hyungg... daddy bilang dia harus pagi-pagi pergi kekantor" pinta mark dengan tatapan memelas, johnny mengangguk. lalu mengalihkan tatapannya kearah jaehyun. "hyung... bantu aku mengerjakan tugas referensiku ya hyung... buingg... buing..." jaehyun menyatakan kehendaknya dan diakhiri dengan aegyo yang dianggap johnny menjijikan. "berhentilah Jung itu menjijikan!!" ucap johnny dengan wajah malasnya. lalu johnny berjalan ke kamar mandi.

disinilah johnny dan jaehyun sekarang berhadapan dimeja segiempat dengan dua kursi saling berhadapan didalam sebuah ruangan penuh buku diarea universitas mereka. sebut saja tempat itu adalah perpustakaan.

mereka bahkan belum memulai apapun dari 30 menit yang lalu. bahkan, jaehyun asik sedari tadi memakan cemilan yang curi dari kulkas dirumah johnny.

kenapa mereka belum memulai pekerjaannya? karena jaehyun bilang taeyong hyung kesayangan nya belum datang.

heol sekali bukan??

johnny sudah hampir tertidur disana dengan menelungkupkan wajah nya diantara kedua tangannya yang diletakan diatas meja dan tidak jadi karena terkejut mendengar teriakan taeyong yang sangat heboh.

"jaehyunnn... johnnyyyy" taeyong berteriak dengan nyaring. sepertinya dia tidak sadar bahwa dia sedang berada di perpustakaan, otomatis saja mengundang beberapa pasang mata yang menatap nya dengan sinis karena kegiatan mereka terganggu.

taeyong berlari-lari kecil menghampiri johnny dan jaehyun sambil menarik tanggan seseorang dibelakangnya. ternyata taeyong tidak sendiri. bersama siapa dia ya?

"maaf ya jaehyunie aku terlambat" kata taeyong sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya setelah berhasil menghampiri johnjae dan duduk disebelah jaehyun.

"tidak apa-apa kok hyung kami juga baru sampai disini" jaehyun berkata dengan enteng sambil tersenyum manis sampai melubangi pipinya??

melihat kedua pasangan itu membuat johnny jengah dan memutar matanya dengan malas. 'tunggu? baru saja dia bilang? heol! aku sudah hampir tertidur menunggu uke ini datang dan dia bilang baru saja?? dasar budak cinta'. johnny hanya berkata dalam hati. dia malas untuk mengutarakan hatinya karena jiwanya terlalu mengantuk. lalu kembali pada posisi awal nya sebelum taeyong datang.

kita melupakan seseorang disini.

"tae hyung aku duduk dimana??" seseorang itu berucap kepada taeyong dengan polosnya. padahal dia bisa duduk dimana saja, seperti disebelah johnny misalnya.

suara itu lucu menurut johnny. lembut mengalun memasuki telingga dan memaksa johnny untuk mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat pemilik suara itu.

"eohh?? ada tennie juga??" kali ini jaehyun yang berucap.

"kau saja yang tidak melihatku karena dimatamu hanya ada taeyong hyung!" ten kesal sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

jaehyun hanya terkekeh dan menyuruh ten duduk disebelah johnny. "tenie perkenalkan ini sepupuku namanya johnny hyung. sepertinya dia tertarik denganmu dari tadi dia terus memandangimu". karena sadar jadi bahan bicaraan johnny langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. sedangkan ten hanya senyum-senyum. kan rumayan diliatin senior tampan.

"perkenalkan sunbae, namaku chittapon leechaiyapornkul, panggil saja ten" ucap nya tersenyum manis, sampai johnny mengidap penyakit diabetes karena ten terlalu manis.

apa?? nama nya apa?? chitt? chitta apa? demi tuhan johnny melongo selama 30 detik, baru kemudian dia menyulurkan tangan nya untuk berjabat tangan dengan ten.

"tidak usah terlalu formal. panggil saja johnny hyung" kata johnny sambil memandangi wajah orang yang ada didepannya ini dengan sangat lekat. menurut johnny dia jauh lebih cantik jika diliat dari jarak dekat seperti ini. matanya berkilau ketika tersenyum, kulitnya mulus, hidung nya mancung, bibirnya kecil nan tipis pas untuk dikecup, senyum nya manis dan mempesona. johnny kembali dalam lamunan nya. dan jangan lupa johnny sedang menggenggam tangan ten dalam mode berjabat tanggan.

"ekhm.." taeyong berdehem mereka terlalu lama berjabat tangan. didetik kemudian johnny dan ten melepas jabatan tangan mereka sambil tersenyum kikuk.

demi mempersingkat cerita. mereke langsung memulai pekerjaan, ternyata tidak hanya jaehyun yang sedang mengerjakan tugas referensi ternyata ten juga. dan johnny dengan senang hati membantu ten bahkan dia yang mengerjakan tugas referensi ten.

johnny dan jaehyun sudah pulang kerumah dan sedang bersantai sambil memakan camilan diruang keluarga. hanya mereka berdua yang ada dirunah keluarga Seo. Daddy Seo sedang berada dikantor dan akan pulang nanti sore atau malam hari, Mommy Seo sedang pergi belanja dengan Eomma nya jaehyun, sedangkan mark belum pulang sekolah.

jujur saja, kedua namja kelebihan kalsium ini sedang kelaparan saat ini. saat mommy seo tidak ada dirumah seperti ini tidak ada yang membuatkan makanan dirumah.

apa ada yang ingin melihat johnny mememasak?? jangan. tolong jangan. dia bisa merusak dapur, membakar rumah, bahkan membakar satu komplek perumahan ini. bahaya sekali bukan? sedangkan jaehyun sedang sibuk bertatap muka dengan taeyong lewat handphonenya dan tidak mau diganggu. menurut johnny, jaehyun rela mati menahan lapar agar tetap bisa melihat wajar taeyong hyungnya itu. dasar budak cinta.

tapi.. ngomong-ngomong, johnny masih kepikiran dengan namja manis dan lucu temannya taeyong dan jaehyun tadi. johnny agak kesal dengan taeyong dan jaehyun karena tidak pernah bilang kalau punya teman semanis Ten. dan, kalau johnny kenal ten dari dulu johnny mungkin saja tidak jomblo sekarang. mungkin saja ten sudah memanggilnya dengan sebutan "sayang" saat ini. seperti itu gambaran hayalan yang ada di otak johnny sekarang. heii! john terlalu berharap sekali kau-_-

"kenapa sih jae kau dan taeyong tidak pernag bilang kalau punya teman seperti ten?" tanya johnny uring-uringan.

"memangnya kenapa? hyung suka??" jaehyun mengalihkan pandangannya sebentar dari layar persegi yang dia pegang saat itu.

"memangnya siapa sih yang tidak suka? Ten kan lucu imut dan cantik" johnny berkata sambil membayangkan wajah ten yang dia anggap lucu imut dan cantik. "ngomong-ngomong jae aku kok jarang melihatnya di universitas??

"eii.. kau saja yang tidak tau hyung, dosen-dosen dikampus ada juga yang naksir ten, hati-hati saja hyung, keduluan dosen, menyesal lah seumur hidupmu hyung" jaehyun tertawa mengingat dosen-dosen yang sering merayu ten saat sedang mengajar. "lagian ten itu kulihat hanya ingin main main agar punya banyak teman, tidak ada gunanya juga dia kuliah. untuk apa juga dia kuliah kalau orang tuanya saja orang paling kaya di thailand. walaupun keluarganya tidak bekerja tujuh turunan pun mereka tidak akan jatuh miskin"

johnny hanya mengangguk-ngangguk paham mendengar perkataan jaehyun, lalu detik berikutnya johnny senyum-senyum aneh.

"jae"

"hmm"

"kau kan adik yang baik jae"

"tentu saja, hyung kan tau"

"jae, jodohkan aku dengan ten ya!!!!" pinta johnny dengan nada manja.

"usaha saja sendiri hyung" jaehyun tiba-tiba bangkit dari duduknya.

"yaa... kau tolongkan aku lah jae" kata johnny lagi.

"usaha saja sana sendiri. badan saja yang besar.dasar burung beo" ejek jaehyun. lalu mengambil jaket dan kunci mobilnya, lalu lari keluar rumah.

"yakk!! jung jaehyun mau kemana kau" teriak johnny dengan kesal.

"aku mau kerumah istriku hyung" balas jaehyun berteriak dari luar rumah.

"dasar menyebalkan!! awas saja kau kerumahku lagi! aku tidak akan membolehkan mom membukaimu pintu!" johnny berteriak marah-marah. tak ada jawaban setelahnya karena jaehyun sudah melajukan mobilnya dengan kencang. karena kesal dan lapar johnny lebih memilih pergi untuk tidur. dengan langkah tergontai johnny pergi menuju kamarnya.

tapi perjalanan malasnya kekamar terhenti karena mendengar seseorang membuka pintu rumah, johnny tersenyum sumringah karena menurutnya itu pasti mommy nya yang datang. dengan lari-lari kecil johnny pergi kedepan pintu untuk melihat siapa yang akan datang.

tetapi wajahnya kembali masam karena melihat mark yang datang bukan mommy nya. dan wajah johnny bertambah masam karena ada seseorang dibelakang mark yang dia sangat percayai seseorang itu adalah jaemin, pacarnya mark.

"hey bro?? what happen with your face???" tanya mark dengan bahasa bapaknya.

johnny tidak menjawab malah membalikan badannya dan berjalan kembali menuju kamarnya.

"hyung mom mana?? hyuuuunggg!!" tanya mark sambil berteriak.

setelah menaiki setengah tangga rumah, johnny berhenti kemudian membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap mark dari jarak jauh.

"mom sedang keluar, dan tidak ada makanan dirumah. kau! jangan coba-coba untuk menyentuh dapur mark! ingat itu" ucap johnny dengan ekspresi datar lalu kembali melanjutkan perjalanan nya. kenapa dia melarang mark menyentuh dapur?? karena mark pasti akan membuat dapur sangat berantakan dan kalau mommynya pulang pasti johnny yang disalahkan.

"hei kenapa orang tua itu sensi sekali-_- apa dia iri aku membawa jaemin kerumah"

"oh iya mark! jangan pacaran didalam kamar ya!! mom baru saja menganti seprai mu" johnny berteriak dari dalam kamarnya, kemudian terdengar suara nyaring dari mulut nista johnny.

"yakk!! hyung aku tidak seperti itu!! dasar orang tua mesum!" mark membalas dengan teriakan karena kesal digoda hyung nya yang menyebalkan itu. sedangkan jaemin wajahnya memerah menahan malu karena digoda calon kakak iparnya itu.

pagi ini johnny berangkat ke kampus dengan wajah bantal. pagi-pagi sekali dosennya menelpon karena hari ini dia harus konsultasi tentang skripsinya. sebelum pergi keruangan dosennya, johnny pergi kekelas jaehyun terlebih dahulu dengan alasan dia kangen dengan jaehyun-_- hei! sejak kapan johnny pernah kangen dengan jaehyun. itu hanya alibi johnny saja. padahal dia hanya modus ingin menemui ten.

johnny sudah berada di depan kelasnya jaehyun. johnny mengintip sedikit kedalam kelas dan tentu saja jaehyun tidak ada disana. karena biasanya pagi-pagi seperti ini jaehyun sedang dikantin menemani taeyongnya itu untuk sarapan.

johnny mulai menjalankan aksinya. johnny pura-pura berdiri dengan wajah bingung seperti sedang mencari sesuatu didepan puntu kelas jaehyun.

bayangan besar yang berasal dari pintu kelas menghalangi matahari pagi yang ingin masuk dari luar. karena bingung pagi-pagi seperti ini ada saja orang yang berdiri didepan pintu. langsung saja ten mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel ke arah pintu kelas.

awalnya ten bingung siapa lelaki jangkung itu. ten tidak menginggat wajahnya karena sedikit kesilauan matahari pagi. tapi, setelah ten mengingat-ngingat, dia ingat lelaki itu adalah johnny sunbae, sepupunya jaehyun.

"johnny sunbae!!! sini sinii!!!" ten berteriak sambil melambaikan tangannya diudara. ten memang selalu histeris kalau bertemu dengan orang baru.

tentu saja johnny kaget dan membuat degup jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat. kemudian johnny membalas lambaian tangan ten dengan awkward tapi dia tetap menghampiri ten.

"johnny sunbae duduk disini" kata ten sambil menepuk-nepuk kursi disebelahnya. dengan mau-maunya johnny duduk saja disana. "sunbae lihat deh lucu kan?? ini namanya chenle dia anak nya imo ku yang dichina" ten memperlihatkan foto balita di handphonenya. perilaku ten yang seperti itu makin membuat johnny makin awkward.

"iya ya lucu. hehe" kata johnny membalas ucapan ten dan diakhiri dengan tawa garing. johnny gugup dan malu karena ten langsung merasa akrab tanpa malu-malu seperti ini.

sepertinya jaehyun lupa bilang kalau ten itu orangnya memang seperti itu. seperti saat pertama berkenalan dengan jaehyun dulu, tanpa malu dia langsung sering menempel dengan jaehyun dan selalu membuntuti jaehyun ketika keluar kelas, kekantin, dan bahkan ketoilet pun ten membuntuti jaehyun. sampai-sampai taeyong sempat marah-marah dan merajuk karena taeyong kira jaehyun berselingkuh darinya. setelah itu jaehyun memperkenalkan ten kepada taeyong sebagai teman sebangku nya dikelas, tapi setelah jaehyun mengenalkan ten dan taeyong, ten malah suka menempeli taeyong kemana-mana bahkan ten hampir setiap hari bertamu dirumah taeyong-_-

"ehh sunbae mau mencari jaehyun ya???" tanya ten

"ten panggil hyung aja ya. hehe. iya nih, jaehyun kemana ya?"

"iya deh tennie panggil hyung. btw hyung tidak tau ya kalau jaehyun pagi-pagi seperti ini selalu menemani taeyong hyung ke kantin. tennie kan kasian tidak ada teman" ten menjelaskannya dengan wajah cemeberut, dan wajah itu sangat imut menurut johnny.

"memangnya iya?? aku tidak tau kalau setiap pagi dia menemani taeyong. kalau tennie tidak ada teman panggil hyung saja, pasti hyung langsung datang" johnny melancarkan modusnya dengan sangat chessy

"bolehkah?? tapi kan tennie tidak tau kelas johnny hyung dimana, bagaimana??"

"tidak usah ribet dong tennie harus kekelas hyung, tinggal kasih saja id line atau kakao talk ten pada hyung. hehe" johnny makin gencar melancarkan jurus pendekatannya pada ten

"hyung benar juga, tentennie hyung nama id kakao tennie, disimpan ya hyung"

johnny terkekeh senang karena merasa berhasil mendapatkan kontak ten. kemudian johnny berpamitan untuk pergi keruangan dosennya karena sudah mendapat panggilan dari sang dosen.

"bye bye johnny hyung!!!!" teriak ten, tanpa merasa curiga kenapa johnny senyum-senyum seperti orang gila ketika keluar dari kelasnya.

setelah berdadah-dadahan dengan johnny ten kembali memfokuskan matanya kehandphone nya untuk melihat-lihat sns pribadinya.

hanya sekitar 3 langkah johnny pergi, dia kembali melangkah kebelakang dan memanggil ten lagi.

"tenniee"

"eohh?? johnny hyung tidak jadi pergi??" tanya ten karena dia kebingunggan johnny belum pergi juga keruang dosennya.

"hehe, hyung hanya mau tanya tennie nanti pulang kuliah dengan siapa??"

"tidak dengan siapa-siapa hyung. lagian hari ini hanya sebentar saja kuliah. nanti tennie pulang naik taksi saja"

"jangan!" johnny setengah berteriak karena agak gugup inggin mengajak ten pulang bersama.

"loh kenapa? terus ten tidak pulang kerumah dong??"

'kok ogeb ya? untung calon pacar' johnny sedikit mendenggus dalam hati. "tidak tennie ku, maksud hyung jangan pulang naik taksi"

"hah terus tennie pulang sama siapa??" ten bertanya lagi

"dengan hyung lah. nanti hyung jemput ya dikelas. tennie harus menunggu hyung ya jangan pergi dengan jaehyun" johnny mengatakannya sedikit berteriak karena johnny juga mulai berlari pergi kearah tangga yang menuju ruangan dosennya.

"siap hyung!!! hyung goodluck yaaaaaaa!!" ten juga berteriak membalas perkataan johnny. sedangkan johnny hanya senyum-senyum malu dan juga senang. tentunya.

jam kuliah ten lewati dengan uring-uringan. kalau johnny tidak memintanya untuk menunggunya. sudah sejak tadi ten pulang kerumah atau jalan-jalan ke mall.

"tennniee" sebuah suara berat memangil namanya dari luar ruangan. tentu saja ten tahu siapa pemilik suara itu.

ten hanya cemberut mendengar suara itu, sebanarnya ten sudah dari tadi ngembek dengan johnny karena johnny sangat lama menurutnya.

"heiii kok cemberut gitu sih, nanti tambah cantik loh"

ten makin memajukan bibirnya karena johnny mengodanya. tapi dia hanya diam tidak mengurbis sambil memperhatikan handphone nya.

"padahal hyung mau mengajak tennie ke mall loh, mau beli apa aja boleh lohh" bujuk johnny

awalnya ten pura-pura tidak tahu, tapi setelah mendengar kata mall dan boleh membali apa saja dari johnny, tiba-tiba senyumnya merekah dan langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar kelasnya.

karena ten langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan langsung berjalan keluar kelas tentu saja membuat johnny kebingungan. "hei mau kemana?? hyung kok ditinggal??"

ten mengembuskan nafasnya dengan jengah. "heuhhh.. kan hyung bilang mau ke mall! ayo ke mall". mendengar perkataan ten, johnny langsung berlari mengejarnya sambil terkekeh tidak berdosa.

"hyung sih lama, tennie bete tau! dikirain enak apa nungguin hyung sendirian didalam kelas! gimana kalo ada hantu?? gimana kalo tennie diculik om-om?? gimana kalo tiba-tiba ada zombie lalu tennie digigit zombie dan tennie berubah jadi zombie???" ten mulai mengoceh saking kesalnya. sedangkan johnny hanya senyum-senyum menahan tawa nya karena apa yang dibayangkan ten itu sangat tidak mungkin terjadi.

"ten?"

"tennie?"

ten menghentikan ocehannya dan mengalihkan matanya keadah johnny.

"apa?"

"jangan marah-marah mulu dong nanti imutnya hilang" kata johnny sambil mencubit pipin ten dengan gemas

"iihh hyung apaan sih sakit tauu!!" ten tidak terima pipi chubby nya dicubit membalas johnny dengan pukulan-pukulan kecil ditangan johnny.

bukannya kesakitan johnny malah tertawa dengan nyaring karena gemas melihat tingkah ten. lalu mulai berlari kecil kearah mobilnya mendahuli ten. karena kesal ditinggalkan ten juga mengejar johnny kemobilnya.

adegan kejar-kejaran itu menjadi tontonan gratis bagi mahasiswa kampus yang masih berkeliaran disana. tentu mengundang beberapa pasang mata yang penasaran, biasanyakan selama ini johnny yang tidak pernah mendekati perempuan/lelaki manapun dan hanya selalu menjadi obat nyamuk di pasangan jaeyong, tiba-tiba saja bertingkah seperti pasangan kekasih dengan lelaki cantik dari kelas jaehyun itu.

sudah hampir 3 jam johnny mengiringi langkah kaki lelaki cantik didepannya itu hanya untuk berkeliling, memasuki sebuah toko pakaian atau kosmetik. semakin bertambah toko yang mereka kunjungi, semakin banyak pula paper bag yang dibawa oleh johnny. tapi johnny tidak merasa lelah karena rasa lelahnya terobati setelah melihat cengiran bahagia ten yang baru saja memperbanyak koleksi pakaian atau makeup nya. sekarang johnny mulai menjadi budak cinta:v

"hyunggg tennie lapar" adu ten pada lelaki jangkung yang tidak dia tau mempunyai perasaan terhadapnya itu.

"ayo makan, mau makan apa tennie sayang? ehehe" johnny bertanya sambil mengoda ten.

"ihh kok manggil ten sayang sihh, emangnya hyung sayang??"

johnny terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan konyol ten. " sayang dong masa tidak " johnny berkata sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearah ten.

hal yang johnny katakan dan lakukan itu membuat ten malu, wajahnya tiba-tiba sangat merah sampai ketelinga menahan malu. karena saking malunya ten melajukan langkah kakinya mendahului johnny.

"tenniemaumakanpizza!" katanya dengan cepat setengah berteriak sambil berjalan cepat.

"anything for u babe" johnny makin ngencar mengoda ten, sambil tersenyum lebar. sontak saja ten makin melajukan kakinya sampai berlari kecil ke restaurant pizza.

ten langsung memesan satu baking besar pizza daging dengan banyak keju mozarela dan dua gelas cola untuknya dan johnny. menu itu adalah menu favorite ten sepanjang masa, menurutnya sendiri.

saat menunggu makanannya ten hanya menunduk menatap layar handphonenya karena dia masih menahan malu. johnny masih melihat rona merah diwajah ten, dari mana johnny tau? karena sekarang kegiatan johnny adalah memandangi lekat-lekat wajah lelaki manis yang ada didepanya itu. menurut johnny sekarang hal yang paling dia sukai sekarang itu bukan lagi makan dengan banyak atau mempelajari bisnis, melainkan memandang wajah ten.

"tennie"

"hmm" ten menjawab panggilan johnny dengan wajah yang masih memandangi handphone nya.

"liat hyung dong"

"kenapa sih hyung" ten mengalihkan pandangannya ke wajah johnny sambil menyembunyukan ekspresi malu diwajahnya.

johnny tersenyum melihat ekspresi ten yang tidak karuan sekarang ini. "tennie kok imut sekali sih" kali ini johnny berhasil lagi mengoda ten.

karena malu dan jantungnya terus berdegup tidak karuan ten langsung menelungkupkan wajahnya di kedua tangannya.

"hyungg berhenti, tennie maluu" akhirnya ten mengaku kalau sekarang dia sedang sangat malu.

"hahahaha.. yasudah deh, lagian tennie lucu kalau sedang malu" johnny makin terkekeh melihat kelakuan ten saat malu. dan ten hanya cemberut karena johnny terus mengodanya.

karena pizza yang mereka pesan sudah datang. johnny dan ten langsung saja melahap potongan pizza itu satu persatu sampai habis ludes.

setelah selesai menghabiskan beberapa potong pizza dan segelas cola, johnny dan ten memutuskan pulang kerumah. karena ten sudah terlihat kelelahan dan mengantuk.

"alamat rumah tennie dimana, sayang?" tanya johnny dengan lembut sambil berfokus mengeluarkan mobilnya dari parkiran.

ten tersentak mendengar suara johnny karena tadinya ten hampir memejamkan matanya. dia sangat mengantuk akibat kekenyangan. "hah? alamat rumah tennie ya hyung? alamat rumah tennie ada di-" ten menyebutkan alamat rumahnya dengan rinci kepada johnny, dan johnny mulai melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang.

"tennie tidur saja nanti hyung bangunkan kalau sudah sampai" ucap johnny sambil mengusap dengan lembut pucuk kepala ten. ten hanya mengangguk lemah dan menyamankan posisinya untuk tidur, karena demi apapun matanya sangat berat sekarang.

perjalanan kerumah ten memakan waktu sekitar 45 menit. sekarang mereka sudah sampai didepan rumah besar bercat cream coklat dan bernuansa minimalis itu.

"jjaa... kita sudah sampai" kata johnny

"euh??" ten tidak sadar kalau mereka sudah sampai karena dia asik tertidur didalam mobil. "benarkah?? maaf ya hyung tennie tertidur."

"tidak apa-apa kok.tennie terlalu lelah hyung lihat. jja.. sekarang masuk kerumah, bersihkan diri lalu tidur dengan nyaman" kata johnny sambil meraih tangan kanan ten. dan chuu~~ johnny mengecup punggung tangan ten.

ten hanya tersenyum malu karena johnny mengecup punggung tangannya.

"hyung terima kasih ya karena mengajak tennie jalan-jalan dan membelikan tennie banyak barang dan makan hari ini"

"apasih yang tidak buat tennie, hyung senang kok kalau tennie senang" johnny tersenyum tulus.

senyuman tulus johnny dibalas oleh ten dengan senyuman yang sangat manis. kemudian ten mendekatkan bibirnya kewajah johnny, sedikit demi sedikit mendekat.. semakin dekat.. sangat dekat... dan... chup~~

ten memberikan kecupan dipipi johnny, kemudian cepat-cepat keluar mobil dan memasuki pekarangan rumahnya.

johnny memegangi pipi kiri nya sekarang. dia sangat kaget karena ten tiba-tiba mengecup pipinya. ten adalah orang asing pertama yang pernah mengecup pipinya. biasanya dia hanya dicium oleh mommy daddynya dan juga mark, itu pun waktu johnny lulus dari senior high school dulu.

dengan senyum yang tidak pernah luntur johnny pulang kerumah, hatinya berpesta dengan jutaaan kembang apai yang meletup-letup. ini perasaan baru dan asing tapi sangat menyenangkan yang pernah dia rasakan. johnny menemukan penghuni hatinya sekaranng.

'pada waktunya nanti, akan tiba saatnya seseorang yang memang untukmu akan datang dengan sendirinya kedalam kehidupanmu. kau tidak perlu mencarinya, karena tuhan sudah membuatkan jalan cerita yang sangat baik untukmu dengannya -ksr'

sedangkan ten masih saja tidak bisa mengontrol degup jantungnya. dikepalanya masih berputar bayangan adengan dia mencium pipi johnny didalam mobil tadi.

"arghhh..." ten berteriak sambil menutup wajah merahnya dengan coverbed yabg digunakannya. ten tidak bisa tidur malam ini, dia mengambil handphonenya yang berada nakas disamping tempat tidurnya. jari tangannya yang lentik mengeser-geser layar handphone nya dengan cekatan mencari kontak kakao seseorang disana, sekarang dia menemukannya kontak seseorang yang sudah seperti kakak baginya sangat mudah menemukan kontak seseorang itu karena dia memasan foto selca wajah aneh dengan lelaki dengan wajah berisi disebelahnya. yup Lee Taeyong dengan id kakao LeeTy. langsung saja ten mengetikkan sebuah pesan kepada taeyong.

Tentennie

-taeyongie hyung~~~

-hyungg~~

-tennie mau curhat nih:(

LeeTy

-apaan sii??

-udah malem tauu

-cepetan curhat apaa??

Tentennie

-hyung misalnya tennie merasa malu dan jantung tennie selalu berdegup-degup saat bersama seseorang itu tandanya kenapa ya hyung??

LeeTy

-tennie merasakan yang seperti itu saat bersama siapa??

Tentennie

-Rahasia dehh.

-pokoknya tennie merasakan ituuu

-hyung~ kasih tau tennie yaa

LeeTy

-ihh sok rahasiaan ya?

\- kalo hyung dulu sih merasakan yang seperti itu saat bersama jaehyun. karena jaehyun adalah pacarnya hyung berarti itu perasaan cinta dong.

Tentenie

-masa sih cinta??

-tennie baru kenal hyung

-tapi rasanya seperti itu kalau tennie bersama orang itu.

LeeTy

-kayaknya hyung tau deh orangnya??

-JOHNNY kan???

-BERARTI TENNIE SUKA DENGAN JOHNNY

-CIEE SUKA DENGAN JOHNNY

-CERITA DONG SAMA HYUNG

-TADI ANAK-ANAK KAMPUS BILANG TENNIE DIANTAR PULANG SAMA JOHNNY.

ten cepat-cepat menutup aplikasi chat dari handphonenya setelah meliat pesan bertubi-tubi dari taeyong. bukan membuatnya merasa lebih baik taeyong malah membuatnya makin malu dan wajahnya makin memerah, hal itu membuat ten memutuskan untuk tidur saja.

sudah tiga hari setelah johnny dan ten melakukan frist date. sebenarnya hanya jalan-jalan biasa sih tapi karena adegan cium-mencium yang dilakukan ten, maka hari itu dinobatkan menjadi frist date day mereka oleh johnny. johnny sih senang-senang aja dicium oleh ten, malah dia ingin lagi-_-

selama tiga hari ini juga ten tidak berangkat kekampusnya karena dia masih malu untuk bertemu johnny ataupun taeyong dan jaehyun. 'pasti saja johnny hyung sudah bercerita dengan taeyongie hyung dan jaehyunie kalau tennie sudah menciumnya:(' itu-itu saja yang selalu dipikirkan ten selama tiga hari ini, yang tentu saja membuat wajahnya mendadak memerah ketika memikirkan itu.

hari ini hari minggu, dan ten sendirian dirumah, karena ibu ayah dan adiknya sedang pulang ke bangkok karena neneknya sedang sakit disana.

dari tadi pagi setelah mandi dan sarapan ten hanya berguling-guling diranjang kesayangannya.

"arrgghh.. aku bosannnn"

"haruskah aku menelpon taeyongie hyung?"

"atau jaehyunie?"

"atau john-"

"arghh!! tidak-tidak! aku tidak boleh menelpon mereka. nanti aku malu" ten bicara dengan dirinya sendiri dan diakhiri dengan dia menutup seluruh wajahnya dengan selimut.

ten masih berguling-guling dalam selimut karena dia tidak tau apa yang dia lakukan sudah hampir 4 jam dia melakukan itu.

/ting nong/ satu kali bel ditekan

/ting nong/ kedua kalinya bel ditekan

/tingnongtingnongtingnongtingnong/ orang itu memencet bel berkali-kali.

ten terkejut mendengar bel rumahnya dipencet secara brutal. dia menuruni tangga rumah nya dengan wajah kesal. dia pastikan dia akan memaki orang yang memencet bel rumahnya dengab brutal itu!.

sekarang ten sudah berada didepan pintu rumahnya. didalam otaknya sudah menyiapkan 10 paragraf kalimat makian pedas ala ten.

brakk

ten membuka pintu dengan bringas. orang yang berada didepan rumahnya juga terkejut karena sang tuan rumah membukakan pintunya dengan tidak sopan.

"yakkk..-"

ten hampir saja mengeluarkan omongan-omongan kasar dari mulut kecilnya. tapi tidak jadi karena melihat seseorang yang berada didepan rumahnya itu.

"hyunggg" ten memangil orang itu dengan nada senang. "taeyongie hyungg" ten melompat-lompat dengan senang dan memeluk taeyong. ten senang karena akhirnya dia ada teman bicara dirumah.

taeyong yang dipeluk oleh ten memutarkan bola matanya malas karena melihat prilaku kekanakan ten yang selalu ja begitu. " kenapa tidak bilang sih kalau kau sendiri dirumah? untung eomma mu menelponku tadi. memangnya kau berani dirumah sendiri kalau malam?" ten hanya cemberut diomeli oleh taeyong.

"tidak, makanya hyung tidur disini saja ya malam ini" pinta ten sambil membawa taeyong keruang keluarga

"no! suruh johnny saja ya yang tidur disini" taeyong mulai mengoda ten.

"ihhh hyungg!!! apaan sih" ten mulai malu dan mendorong-dorong tubuh taeyong supaya menduduki sopa yang ada dirumahnya.

"lagian johnny dan jaehyun berada diluar sedang memarkirkan mobil. mungkin sebentar lagi mereka datang"

yang benar saja, setelah taeyong berkata seperti itu muncul lah dua lelaki jangkung dengan wajah tampan diatas rata-rata sambil membawa beberapa kantong makanan ditangan mereka memasuki rumahnya.

ten masih melongo melihat pemandangan tidak terduga yang berada didepan matanya saat ini. demi apapun jangan biarkan ten berteriak karena johnny sangat tampan hari ini dengan senyumnya yang seksi.

"uhukk uhukk" jaehyun pura-pura batuk untuk menyadarkan ten karena dari awal mereka masuk ten tidak memutuskan pandangan nya kearah johnny. ten yang tersadar pun pangsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah televisi dan mati-matian menahan malu nya.

saat ini, ten dan taeyong sedang bersantai sambil duduk malas-malasan disofa. sedangkan johnny dan jaehyun sedang menyiapkan makanan yang mereka beli tadi. ten dan taeyong bilang mereka ingin jadi tuan putri hari ini makanya johnny dan jaehyun lah yang menjadi harus budaknya.

"jjaa... makanan siap untuk para tuan putri" ucap jaehyun yang datang membawa piring ayam goreng pedas dan johnny dibelakang nya membawa 4roti isi daging dipiringnya.

mereka manghabiskan makan siang dengan lahap dan tidak ada satupun tersisa. setelah makan siang selesai ten dan taeyong setuju untuk diajak menonton beberapa film diruang keluarga.

"hyung, kita mau nonton apa??" ten bertanya kepada johnny. sepertinya ten sudah tidak ingat lagi dengan rasa malu yang selalu menghantuinya seperti kemarin-kemarin.

"tidak tahu, kalau tennie mau nonton apa??" johnny balik bertanya, karena dia memang kurang tau tentang dunian perfilman.

"hmm.." ten mulai berfikir film apa yang cocok untuk mereka tonton sore hari ini. "owh!! bagaimana kalau kita menonton film barb-"

"jangann!! kita nonton fifthy shades of darker saja tennie" omongan ten yang ingin menonton film barbie di sore hari terhenti karena dipotong oleh jaehyun yang berlari kecil dari arah dapur. jaehyun dan taeyong habis mencuci piring karena kalah memainkan gunting batu kertas. yahh.. sebenarnya sih hanya taeyong yang kalah, tapi karena jaehyun seme sejati yang penuh cinta jadi dia memutuskan untuk membantu taeyongnya itu.

ten hanya kebingungan, apa itu fifthy shades?? dia belum pernah mendengarnya. lalu dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah johnny mencari-cari jawaban disana. tapi yang dia dapat malah senyum-senyum aneh tersungging di wajah johnny.

plakk

"kau gila jae?? jangan mengotori pikiran anak oranggggg" taeyong memukul kepala kekasih tercinta nya itu karena tidak terima jaehyun menyarankan film begituan.

"awww... sakit hyunggg!" jaehyun mengelus kepalanya yang agak sakit akibat pukulan kekasihnya itu. "ahh palingan sebentar lagi tennie akan dikotori oleh johnny hyung, iyakan hyung??"

"yakk! sorry ya jung aku tidak seperti kau. yang dulu baru juga pacaran 3 hari sudah meminta "itu" dengan taeyong" sergah johnny

"stop john!! jangan bergosip tentang kami" kali ini taeyong yang angkat bicara karena kalau tidak di hentikan bisa saja johnny membeberkan semua rahasianya dan jaehyun.

sedangkan ten masih kebingungan, 'mereka kenapa sih? johnny hyung mau mengotoriku apa sih? memangnya johnny hyung mau mengajakku main di lumpur ya?? sampai-sampai dibilang mengotori seperti itu. aku sih tidak mau main dilumpur! tennie kan jijik dengan lumpur' itu yang yang dibicarakan ten dengan dirinya sendiri dari tadi karena memang di tidak paham apa maksud mengotori yang mereka maksud.

dan ini lah akhirnya, keempat namja itu duduk manis menonton film Despicable Me 3. hanya dua dari empat orang itu yang benar-benar menikmati filmnya, sedangkan dua namja lain nya sudah memilih terlelap dari awal film dimulai.

*flashback on*

"yahh kita nonton apa dong" ten uring-uringan bertanya kepada tiga manusia yang ada dirumahnya itu.

"tidak tahu" taeyong juga menjawab dengan cemberut, dia ingin menonton film tapi tidak tahu film apa yang akan mereka tonton.

"makanya nonton yang aku bilang tadi saja! iyakan johnny hyung??" jaehyun menyarankan lagi sambil menaik-naikan kedua alisnya. dan langsung saja menerima tatapan sadis dari kedua mata pacarnya yang membuat nyali jaehyun langsung ciut.

ten masih dalam mode berfikirnya, dia mengingat-ngingat ada film apa saja dalam koleksi dvd yang dia punya.

"owh!! tennie baru ingat hyung!!" ten langsung berlari kearah laci dimana beberapa dvd koleksinya disimpan.

"tadaaa.. tennie baru ingatt kemarin adikku membeli ini, tapi belum sempat menontonnya. taeyongie hyung kan suka spongebob yang warnanya kuning jadi kita nonton ini saja minion kan warnanya juga kuning hehe" ten langsung memasukan kaset itu kedalam dvd player dan langsung memutarnya.

"waaaa.. ya yaa aku juga suka minion yang warnanya kuningg" teyong juga ikut antusias sambil bertepuk tangan.

sedangkan johnny dan jaehyun hanya melongo. apa hubungannya spongebob dan minion yang berbeda spesies itu??

*flashback off*

"johnny hyungg bangunn.." ten mengoyang-goyangkan badan raksasa johnny yang dengan tidak elitnya tidur di sopa.

"johnny hyung.. ihhh bangun film nya sudah selesai" ten memukul-mukul lengan johnny agar dia bangun.

dan berhasil. "eughh.. apa?? sudah selesai ya?" johnny agak terkejut karena dibangunkan dengan tiba-tiba.

"hyung sihh tidur mulu" ten mempoutkan bibirnya. "hehe maaf ya tennie ku, johnny hyung sedang lelah makanya tertidur" dan nyata saja ucapan johnny itu bohong.

salah satu ponsel milik mereka berbunyi nyaring. kemudian pemiliknya mengangat panggilan masuk ditelepon gengam nya itu.

"ne eomma??"

"aku sedang dirumah tennie"

"apa??? benarkah?? apa kalian sudah berangkat?? tunggu, aku akan pulang sekarang" taeyong menutup panggilan telepon dari ibunya dengan wajah yang panik.

"taeyongie hyung kenapa??" ten juga ikut panik melihat wajah taeyong.

"aku harus pulang sekarang juga tennie, maaf ya aku tidak bisa menemanimu malam ini karena kakak ku akan melahirkan, eomma ku bilang dia sudah dibawa kerumah sakit sekarang jadi aku harus pulang." ucap taeyong dengan nada menyesal.

"benarkah?? tidak apa-apa hyung. hyung pulang saja" tentu saja ten mengizinkannya dengan senyum yang sumringah.

"oke baiklah, nanti kalau ada apa-apa telpon hyung ya" entah kenapa keduanya jadi berpelukan dengan dramatis.

taeyong membereskan beberapa barang-barangnya kedalam tas dan tentu saja... "yakk! jaehyunie ireona!!! ayo bangunnn kakak ku akan melahirkann" jaehyun langsung bangun dengan terkejut karena taeyong berteriak diseblah telinga nya. dengan gelagapan dia bangun.

"ayo jaehyuniee!! kajaa" sepertinya taeyong sangat bersemangat sekali. "dan john, jaga tennie ku ya. semuanya kupercayakan kepadamu" perintah terakhir taeyong sebelum dia pergi dan dijawab dengan anggukan dan senyum yang mantap dari johnny.

lalu pasangan jaeyong itu keluar rumah dengan terburu-buru dan tentunya ceracau dari mulut taeyong. sampai saat didepan mobil pun dia masih berteriak "YES! YUHUU!! AKU AKAN PUNYA BABY" padahal kan yang melahirkan kakaknya bukan dia.

Tentu saja johnny memutuskan untuk menginap dirumah ten malam ini. Mana mungkin dia tega membiarkan namja cantik nya itu tidur sendirian dirumah. Tadi sore setelah taeyong dan jaehyun pulang tiba-tiba saja hujan lebat melanda seoul yang juga menjadi salah satu alasan johnny tidak mau pulang dan meninggalkan ten sendirian. Karena taeyong pernah bercerita kalau ten itu sangat takut dengan hujan deras dan petir.

"kalau hyung mau pulang, pulang saja tennie tidak apa-apa kok" kata ten sambil memberikan mug berisi coklat hangat yang baru saja dia buat.

"jinjja?? Apa tennie tidak takut?" johnny bertanya balik setelah menyeruput coklat nya.

"berani dong! Tennie kan sudah besar hyung" kata ten mempoutkan bibirnya sambil menyamankan duduknya disebelah johnny. Kemudian johnny juga ikut menyamankan duduknya dengan menyandarkan punggungnya disofa.

"yang benar ya? Nanti kalau hujan nya sudah agak reda hyung akan pulang"

Setelah johnny berkata seperti itu hujan malah makin deras dan disertai suara petir yang nyaring yang sontak saja membuat ten sangat terkejut dan reflek memeluk johnny dengan erat.

"huaaaaaa...eomma.. aku benci petir.. aaaa.. aku benci..aaa" ten sangat kaget karena petir datang dengan tiba-tiba, tanpa sadar posisinya sekarang sedang memeluk tubuh besar johnny dengan erat dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang johnny.

Deg

'nyaman'

Itu yang dirasakan johnny sekarang, senyaman dipelukan mom nya. Tubuhnya menghangat saat ten memeluknya dengan erat dengan tubuh yang bergetar karena takut dan muncul perasaan ingin melindungi dari hati kecil johnny. 'apakah aku memang benar-benar jatuh cinta saat ini?' johnny bertanya kepada hati kecilnya karena selama ini dia belum pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini saat bersama orang lain.

Setelah beberapa detik melamun johnny tersadar karena mendengar isakan ten yang sedikit menyaring.

"hei.. hei.. tenanglah hyung ada disini" ucap johnny sambil membalas pelukan ten dan mngelus-elus punggung namja cantik yang ada didepannya itu.

"tidak apa-apa hyung ada disini, jangan takut." Johnny terus melontarkan kalimat-kalimat menenangkan agar ten tidak takut lagi.

Ten melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap wajah johnny dengan mata yang sembab dan hidung yang agak memerah.

"hyung jangan pulang ya, disini saja tennie takut"ucap nya dengan tatapan memohon yang mirip seperti anak kucing ketakutan, dan tatapan mata itu sangat lucu menurut johnny, sangat mengemaskan.

"hmm.. bagaimana ya?" ucap johnny dengan gestur berfikir. "tadi tennie bilang berani kalau ditinggal sendiri" ucap johnny menggoda ten.

"ahh.. hyunggg.. tadikan tidak ada petir. Ya...ya.. ya... hyung jangan pulang yaaa.." ten bertingkah manja dengan meluk johnny lagi dan mengusap-usapkan wajahnya didada johnny.

Johnny terkekeh melihat kelakuan ten yang merengek seperti bayi dipelukan nya. "okay, hyung tidak akan pulang tapi hyung harus dapat imbalan" kata johnny, kemudian dia tertawa melihat wajah ten yang kebingungan.

"imbalan?" ten bertanya dengan wajah yang kebingungan. "imbalan yang seperti apa sih hyung?" tanya nya lagi.

"disini" kata johnny sambil menunjuk-nunjuk pipi kirinya. Maksud johnny minta di cium-_-

"kenapa pipi hyung??" ten malah bertanya balik dengan raut wajah tidak paham. "ohhh.. begini ya??" tanya ten lagi sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi kiri johnny.

"aish.. bukan-bukan. Seperti yang kau lakukan dimobil saat itu" kata johnny sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"poppo??" tanya ten lagi. Dibalas anggukan oleh johnny.

"ahhh.. hyung tennie malu" kata ten sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Sebenanya ini bukan kali pertama ten mencium seseorang. Dia pernah melakukannya dulu dengan mantan kekasihnya.

"hei.. hanya kita berdua disini. Lagian hyung hanya minta cium di pipi kan bukan disini" kata johnny sambil menunjuk bibirnya. Biarpun johnny tidak pernah berpacaran tapi dia sudah pernah menonton beberapa film blue bersama jaehyun dan jangan lupa juga bahwa johnny berasal dari chicago dia punya pergaulan yang rumayan bebas. "atau tidak hyung pulang nih" kata johnny lagi.

Cup

Dengan pergerakan yang cepat ten menempelkan bibirnya dipipi kiri johnny. "sudah" ucap ten dengan cepat. Johnny hanya tertawa karena meliat wajah ten yang memerah.

"kajjaa.. ayo kita tidur, kamar tennie ada dimana? Dilantai dua ya?" johnny berdiri dari duduknya dan menarik tanggan ten untuk berjalan bersamanya kekamar ten. Ten hanya menurut dan berjalan dibelakang johnny sambil memandangi tanggannya yang digenggam oleh johnny. 'apakah tuhan mengirimkan johnny hyung untuk menggantikan 'dia' dihatiku?' ten bertanya didalam hatinya.

Sekarang johnny dan ten sudah berbaring di ranjang ten. Sebenarnya johnny ingin tidur dikamar tamu tapi ten memintanya untuk tidur bersamanya karena diluar masih hujan deras disertai petirnya.

Keadaan canggung melanda johnny dan ten. Bagaimana tidak? Ini kali pertama untuk johnny tidur disamping orang yang disukainya begitu juga dengan ten.

"ehhmm" johnny pura-pura berdehem supaya ten menghadap kearahnya.

"wae geureyo hyung?" tanya ten.

Johnny agak sedikit gugup mengatakannya tapi dia berusaha keras agar ekspresinya terlihat tenang. "eum..tennie mau hyung peluk tidak?"

Ten berpikir mungkin johnny melihatnya gelisah ditempat tidur dari tadi. Kemudian ten hanya mengangguk dan mendekatkan diri ke tubuh besar johnny. Ten menjadikan tangan kekar johnny sebagai alas bantalnya dan menyamankan tubuhnya agar menghadap ke johnny. Begitu juga dengan johnny, dia harus menemukan spot terbaik agar bisa memandangi wajah manis yang ada didepan matanya ini dengan puas.

"tennie kenapa tidak tidur hmm?"

"eoh?" berada sangat dekat seperti ini dengan johnny membuat ten agak gugup. "tennie belum mengantuk hyung"

"ooo" johnny membulatkan mulutnya tanda dia paham. "bagaimana kalau bercerita saja?" tawar johnny

"bercerita apa hyung?"

"eum... terserah tennie, seperti cinta pertama misalnya? Tennie punya tidak cinta pertama?"

"hmm.. cinta pertama ya..." ten memulai ceritanya. "ahh dulu waktu tennie baru pindah ke korea, dan masuk sekolah di Hannyoung High School tennie tidak punya teman sama sekali. Tennie selalu sendiri. Tapi saat di kelas 10 semester 2. Ada salah satu sunbae yang menolong tennie, waktu itu tennie sedang dihukum mengembalikan banyak buku usai digunakan dikelas karena tennie ketiduran dikelas. Tennie membawa banyak buku sampai tennie tidak bisa melihat jalan, tennie sangat ceroboh kan hyung? Dan saat berada dilorong sekolah seseorang menabrak tennie sampai buku-buku yang tennie bawa berserakan dilantai, lalu orang itu minta maaf dan membantu tennie membawakan buku- buku itu keperpustakaan. Tennie kira hanya sampai perpustakaan obrolan tennie dan sunbae itu, tapi setelah keluar dari perpustakaan dia mengajak tennie berkenalan. Nama sunbae itu Jungwoo, Park Jungwoo. Setelah tragedi bertabrakan itu tennie dan jungwoo hyung menjadi dekat bahkan jungwoo hyung selalu menemani tennie saat sedang istirahat dan makan siang, jungwoo hyung itu orangnya sangat baik sekali. lama-kelamaan tennie merasa sangat nyaman berada di dekat jungwoo hyung. Tennie kira hanya tennie saja yang merasakan ternyata jungwoo hyung juga." Ten tersenyum pahit mengingat klise kenangannya bersama jungwoo. "kemudian setelah sekat sekitar 3bulan, tennie dan jungwoo hyung memutuskan untuk berkencan. Bagi tennie hari itu adalah hari terbaik karena tuhan memberikan jungwoo hyung untuk tennie. Tennie sangat mencintai jungwoo hyung saat itu, sangat. Karena dia yang pertama merebut hati tennie. Sampai jungwoo hyung masuk universitas pun hubungan kami masih sangat baik. Jungwoo hyung selalu bilang tennie harus belajar dengan baik agar bisa memasuki universitas yang sama dengan jungwoo hyung. Tapi, saat tennie berada ditingkat akhir senior high school jungwoo hyung mengajak tennie ke cafe langanan kami. hari itu dia sangat berbeda, tatapan nya tidak lagi penuh cinta seperti biasanya hanya ada raut keseriusan disana. Lalu tanpa banyak bicara jungwoo hyung langsubg berkata "tennie mari kita putus" dia berkata dengan senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan, tapi senyum itu tetap jadi senyum favorit tennie saat itu. Tennie bertanya kenapa kepada jungwoo hyung dan alasan jungwoo hyung hanya bisa membuat tennie tersenyum, dia bilang " tennie maafkan hyung ya, hyung sudah dijodohkan orang tua hyung dengan yukhei" jungwoo hyung berkata seperti itu sambil tanggannya menggenggam erat tanggan tennie. Entah kenapa tennie hanya bisa tersenyum, mungkin karena tennie terlalu polos dan kekanak-kanakan kala itu" ten menyelesaikan kisahnya dengan satu liangan air mata berhasil keluar dari mata kirinya dan didetik berikutnya satu tetes air mata menetes dari mata kanannya.

Ada perasaan perih dihati johnny ketika melihat raut wajah ten berubah menjadi sendu dan bulir-bulir bening menetes dari kedua mata indahnya. Johnny merasa marah ketika air mata itu jatuh berlinangan. Kemudian tangannya terulur untuk menyeka air mata itu dari pipi ten.

"hei jangan sedih. Semuanya sudah berlalu" ucap johnny sambil menyeka bekas air mata dipipi ten.

"hyung ada disini untukmu" ucapnya lagi dan mempererat pelukannya dan mengelus-elus rambut ten.

"hehe.. gomawo hyung" ucap ten tersenyum lalu mendongak kepala nya dan memberikan kecupan ringan di dagu johnny."hmm kalau hyung punya tidak cinta pertama?"

"punya kok"

"siapa?"

"siapa yaa?"

"ayo katakan tennie ingin tau"

"hyung akan mengatakannya tidak ya" johnny pura-pura berpikir.

" ihh.. hyung cerita dong.. tennie kan sludah bercerita dengan hyung" rengek ten

"ne ne.. hyung punya kok"

"siapa hyung?" ten masih dalam mode penasaran

"iihhh.. hyungg" ten mulai merengek dan mengeluarkan puppy eyes nya dan itu terlalu menggemaskan bagi johnny.

"cinta pertama hyung adalah orang yang berasa dihadapan hyung sekarang" ucap johnny dengan senyum manisnya.

" hah??" ten sepertinya masih belum mencerna apa yang dikatakan oleh johnny.

Johnny menangkup kedua tangannya dipipi kanan dan pipi kiri ten kemudian mengecup belahan bibir merah namja cantik yang ada didepannya ini, tidak dia tidak hanya mengecup tapi dia juga memangut menghisap dan menyesap bibir itu. Ten membulatkan matanya ten sangat terkejut karena johnny menciumnya dibibir.

"iya itu tennie, tennie cinta pertama hyung" ucapnya sambil tersenyum . "jja.. ayo kita tidur besok tennie ada kelas pagi kan" katanya lalu meyamankan pelukannya kepada ten.

"hyung" panggil ten

"hmm?"

"hyung tahu tidak kalau itu tadi first kiss dibibirku?"

"betapa beruntungnya aku" johnny terkekeh "dan aku juga akan menjadi yang terakhir untukmu nanti" ucap johnny sambil mengecup kepala ten dan memper erat pelukannya.

"selamat tidur tennie" katanya sambil johnny mengecup dahi ten

"selamat tidur juga hyung" jawab ten sambil menyamankan posisinya dipelukan johnny.

Tanpa terasa sidang skripsi johnny akan dimulai beberapa hari mendatang hal itu membuat johnny sangat sibuk dan sering kelelahan karena mengurus beberapa revisi dalam tugas akhirnya. Tapi tidak bisa johnny pungkiri karena ada ten hadir dalam hidupnya beberapa bulan ini semua rasa lelah dan penat yang sering ia rasakan menjadi berkurang saat melihat senyum dan tawa bahagia yang tercetak apik di wajah indah ten.

Bagi ten kehadiran johnny membantunya keluar dari titik kelam dan trauma tentan percintaan yang ia rasakan dulu. Saat bersama johnny ten tidak pernah merasa sendiri ataupun kesepian. Lelaki jangkung itu selalu memanjakannya, menyayanginya, memeluknya, mengusap kepalanya, bahkan mencium keningnya dengan lembut setiap saat layaknya seorang kekasih.

Ya, johnny dan ten belum resmi sampai sekarang. Bahkan ini sudah memasuki bulan ke 4 kedekatan mereka. Jika kalian bertanya pada orang-orang apakah johnny dan ten mempunyai hubungan pasti saja orang-orang yang mengenal mereka langsung menjawab iya, karena mereka hampir bersama-sama setiap saat layaknya sepasang kekasih. Tapi, pada kenyataannya tidak.

Ten juga merasa bingung apa yang membuat mereka hanya berjalan seperti ini tanpa kejalasan yang pasti, selama beberapa bulan ini ten terus berpikir tentang banyak hal negatif apakah johnny hanya mempermainkannya? Apakah johnny hanya ingin menjadikannya sebagai pelarian? Apakah johnny hanya inggin membuatnya jatuh cinta kemudian johnny pergi begitu saja? Tapi, selama ini ten berusaha dengan keras untuk membuang semua pikiran negatif itu, dia yakin johnny tidak seperti jungwoo. Dia yakin johnny adalah orang yang tepat.

Hari ini johnny sangat bersemangat mengantarkan revisi bab terakhir dari skripsinya setelah itu bertemu dengan cintanya tentunya!

"jjaa.. ayo jagoan kita parkirkan tubuhmu dengan rapi" ucap johnny berbicara dengan mobilnya sendiri sambil memarkirkan mobilnya dengan benar.

Johnny keluar dari mobilnya dengan senyum yang sumringah dan bertambah sumringah lagi ketika melihat ten baru saja sampai didepan pintu gerbang kampusnya diantar oleh mobil bmw hitam. Johnny reflek mengangkat tangan kanannya dengan tinggi bermaksud untuk memanggil ten tapi...

DEG

Lelaki berbadan atletis dan pakaian trendy serta kacamata hitam turut turun dari mobil itu lalu dia mengecup bibir ten? APA? Dia mengecup bibir ten!

Langsung saja johnny berbalik dan berjalan dengan cepat, dia sangat marah sekarang. Siapa lelaki itu? Apa maksudnya mengantarkan ten bahkan sampai mencium dibibir secara sembarangan seperti itu, dan ten? Ten terlihat menerima saja tanpa marah lelaki itu mencium bibirnya! Johnny terus melangkahkan kakinya tanpa arah tujuan kepalanya terasa ingin meledak saat itu.

Ten memasuki ruang kelasnya dengan senyum yang tidak pernah terlepas dari bibirnya lalu menduduki diri disebelah jaehyun yang ternyata sudah berada dikelas mendahuluiny.

"kurasa kau perlu tukang pijat akupuntur untuk membetulkan bibirmu itu bila suatu saat bibirmu kram akibat kebanyakan tersenyum" ucap jaehyun membuka pembicaraan

"yakk! Aku tersenyum terus berarti aku bahagia" jabat ten dengan nada yang agak sewot.

"ya yaa.. aku tahu hyungku yang kelebihan kalsium itu sesalalu membuatmu bahagia iyakann?"

"aniya, ini bukan karena johnny hyung"

"hah? Lalu siapa? Kau?? Kau tidak berpaling darinya kan? Tennie ku mohon dengan sangat padamu biarpun dia belum meresmikan mu sebagai kekasihnya tapi percayalah dia cinta mati padamu" ucap jaehyun bersungguh-sungguh.

"aniya jaehyun-ah, aku juga tidak berniatan untuk berpaling dari johnny hyung tenang saja" ujar ten dengan tenang, lalu terdengar hembusan nafas lega dari mulut jaehyun. "jaehyunie kau ingat tidak dengan yuta hyung?"

"eoh?? Hyungmu yang tinggal di osaka itu? Yang sering mencium mu tanpa tau tempat dan meraba-raba tubuh mu itu??"

"yakk!! Dia hanya menunjukan rasa sayangnya! Lagian dia tidak pernah meraba-raba tubuhku" jawab ten.

"ya! Ya! Kau saja yang tidak merasa! Aku melihatnya dulu saat dia baru datang dari osaka tahun lalu dia mencium mu sambil meremas bokongmu"

"ehh? Aku tidak ingat tuh? Lagian skinship seperti itu sudah terbiasa dikeluarga kami" jawab ten, itu memang benar yuta hyung nya itu selalu menunjukan rasa sayangnya kepada adik-adiknya dengan skinship seperti ciuman dibibr dengan sedikit lumatan atau pelukan hangat.

Mendengar perkataan ten seperti itu jaehyun jadi membayangkan bagaimana jika dikeluarga mereka juga seperti itu, bagaimana jika ia berciuman dibibir sambil berpelukan dengan johnny atau mark melumat bibirnya sambil meremas bokongnya. Membayangkan nya saja sudah membuat jaehyun merinding dan ingin menonjok wajah tampan kakak beradik itu.

"iii... aku tidak mau" ucap jaehyun sambil memukul-mukul wajahnya sendiri.

Sudah waktunya jam makan siang, ten sedang berjalan sendiri menuju kafetaria yang ada di kampusnya, dia sendirian karena jaehyun sudah pergi kekelas taeyong sedangkan johnny dia tidak melihat johnny hyungnya itu sedari tadi pagi.

"johnny hyung kemana ya?" tanya ten pada dirinya sendiri sambil celingak-celinguk memperhatikan mahasiswa yang berada didalam kafetaria tersebut, tapi tetap saja dia tidak menemukan johnnynya.

Dengan sangat terpaksa ten makan dengan sendiri hari ini, padahal biasanya dia selalu makan dengan johnny saat makan siang. 'mungkin johnny hyung sedang sibuk' ten mencoba berpikir positif.

Setelah menghabiskan makan siangnya ten kembali kekelasnya untuk masuk di pembelajaran byun saem. Ten menuju kelasnya dengan riang dan sedikit melantunkan beberapa lagu dari mulutnya.

Larik mata ten berubah bahagia ketia menemukan johnny saat dia ingin berbelok kelorong menuju kelasnya, tapi pada detik kemudian kemarahan menyelumbungi otak dan hatinya. Bagaimana kau tidak marah? Disaat lelaki yang kau cintai berjalan bersama lelaki lain dan leleki itu bergelayut tangannya denga manja.

"oh jadi ini ya hyung alasan mu tidak menemuiku dari tadi pagi? Aku kira kau sibuk dengan skripsimu? Ternyata aku salah" ucap ten dengan tenang, lebih tepatnya dia berusaha menenangkan dirinya agar tidak menangis saat itu juga.

Tidak ada jawaban dari johnny. Dia hanya membeku dan terkejut. Johnny juga tidak menyangka akan bertemu ten disini.

"enyahlah! Kami mau lewat, dan kau menghalangi jalan kami" kali ini lelaki manis yang ada disebelah johnny itu yang sedang berucap. ten hanya diam sambil menatap wajah namja itu.

"kau tuli ya? Ku bilang pergilah! Aku dan johnny mau lewat!" lanjut namja itu lagi

Ten hanya diam.

"wahh ternyata kau memang tuli yaa, pantas saja johnny membuangmu. Dan terima saja kalau johnny sudah memilihku sekarang. Iya kan john?" tanya namja itu pada johnny sambil memeluk tanggan johnny.

Ten sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya sekarang telinga nya terlalu panas mendengar perkataan namja yang barada didepan nya itu.

"TUTUP MULUTMU BAJINGAN!"

'BRUKK'

Ten berteriak dan mendorong tubuh namja yang berada disamping johnny tadi hingga dia tersungkur.

Kemudian ten mendekatinya dan mencengkram wajah namja itu dengan kuat. " KAU! JI HANSOL SUNBAE YANG JALANG! DENGAR YA! JANGAN PIKIR AKU TAKUT PADAMU! AKU TAHU KAU MENYUKAI JOHNNY HYUNG DAN SELALU BERUSAHA MENARIK PERHATIAN NYA SELAMA INI! TAPI DIA MILIKKU! MILIKKUU!! JANGAN PERNAH SEKALIPUN MENYENTUH MILIKU KARENA AKU TIDAK AKAN TINGGAL DIAM" ucap ten dengan pedas, lalu melepaskan cengkraman tangannya diwajah hansol dengan kasar. Hansol sangat terkejut bagaimana bisa ten yang terlihat lemah berlaku kasar seperti ini. Sepertinya hansol lupa kalau ten juga laki-laki

Lalu ada tangan lainnya yang menarik tangan ten dengan kasar. "cukup ten!" ucap johnny sambil menghentakan tangan ten.

"hyung??"ucap ten lirih. Johnny hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan datar.

Ten menutup matanya sebentar untuk menetralkan emosinya. "oke baiklah john, Ini yang kau mau dan jangan menyesal setelah ini!" ucap ten dengan tenang dan agak bergetar. Sebenarnya johnny agak terluka saat mendengar ten hanya memanggil namanya tanpa embel-embel hyung, tapi johnny pura-pura mengabaikannya dengan berekspresi datar. Lalu Ten pergi begitu saja dan tidak lupa saat dia melewati hansol yang masih tersungkur ten sengaja menginjak tangan kanan hansol dengan keras.

Ten berjalan dengan cepat menuju kelasnya, dia sudah tidak berniat lagi untuk mengikuti pelajaran byun saem dikelasnya. Dia hanya ingin mencari taeyong dan jaehyun saat ini. Saat sampai dikelasnya kebetulan sekali ada taeyong dan jaehyun yang sedang mengobrol disana.

"taeyongie hyung" ten memanggil taeyong dengan nada bergetar dan air mata yang sudah membanjiri wajah cantiknya.

"omo.. tennie kenapa?" taeyong sangat terkejut dan langsung memeluk tubuh ten yang sedang menangis terisak-isak.

"johnny hyung brengsek! Hiks.. bajingan hiks..huaaa... hyungg.. eotteokhae??" ten malah menangis dengan sangat kencang dipelukan taeyong.

"hei.. hei tenanglah tennie. Berceritalah" bujuk taeyong sambil menenagkan ten.

Ten berusaha keras meredam tangisnya. "johnny hyung berselingkuh hyung.." ucapnya.

"mwo??" kali ini jaehyun yang terkejut "bagaimana mungkin?" tanya jaehyun lagi.

Sambil sesegukan dan terkadang menghapus airmatanya, ten bercerita panjang lebar tentang kejadian yang tadi dialaminya.

"apa?? Brengsek kau johnny seo! Berani-berani nya kau!" kali ini taeyong yang merasa sangat kesal karena mendengar cerita ten.

"sayang.. sayang sabarlah.." jaehyun menenagkan amarah taeyong. " nanti aku yang akan bicara dengan johnny hyung, kita selesaikan dengan kepala dingin ya supaya tidak ada kesalah pahaman" ucap jaehyun dengan bijak. Kemudian ten dan taeyong hanya menganggukan kepala mereka pertanya setuju.

"tumben kau bijak, jung?" tanya taeyong

"hehe akukan calon ayah dan menjadi panutan untuk istri dan anakku nanti hyung" jawab jaehyun dengan sambil tersenyum dan mengeluarkan dimple di pipinya

"oo jadi begitu.. jadi kau ingin selingkuh juga??? Kau ingin menikahi yeoja lain ya? Iya?!!"

"astaga.. tidak hyungg. Maksudku istri itu hyung. Aku akan menjadikan taeyongie hyung sebagai istriku nanti"

"istri apanya?? Aku ini namja bodoh" taeyong agak kesal disebut sebagai istri jelas-jelas dia ini namja.

"tetap saja kan hyung selalu mendesah dibawah ku kan? Hehe terima saja kodratmu sebagai istriku taeyongie hyung. hahaha" ucap jaehyun sambil tertawa. Sedangkan taeyong wajahnya memerah menahan malu karena semua pasang mata yang ada didalam kelas itu memperhatikan mereka. Dan ten hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan pasangan yang ada didihadapannya saat ini. Ten sedikit terhibur.

Jaehyun menaiki tanga rumah kediaman keluaga seo. Setelah pulang dari kampus jaehyun memutuskan untuk kerumah johnny untuk meluruskan permasalahan yang dialami kedua anak adam itu.

Tok tok tok

"hyung.. apa kau didalam?"tanya jaehyun dengan pelan. Semenit kemudian barulah johnny menjawab

"hmm" johnny hanya menjawab dengan gumaman

"boleh aku masuk?"

"ya, masuklah jae" ucao johnny finall. Setelah mendapatkan izin jaehyun memasuki kamar johnny.

"hyung ada apa?" tanya jaehyun memulai pembicaraan sambil mendudukan dirinya di kursi belajar johnny. Sedangkan johnny hanya merentangkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang sambil memandang langit-langit kamarnya.

"jangan pura-pura tidak tahu jung. Aku tau ten sudah menceritakannya padamu" johnny menjawab dengan sedikit ketus lalu membalikan tubuhnya untuk membelakangi jaehyun.

"cih.. lelaki macam apa kau hyung? Tega sekali"

"cukup diam saja jae, urus saja urusanmu."

"hhh... aku tidak menyangka hyungku yang baik ini tega menyakiti lelaki yang beberapa bulan ini selalu mengisi kehidupan mu. Wahh.. aku sangat tersanjung. Apa lagi yang kurang hyung? Apa kurang selama ini ten selalu bersamamu, menamanimu, menyayangimu, bahkan dia sudah mencintaimu hyung! Dia bahkan merelakan waktunya untuk bersenang-senang dengan teman atau keluarganya hanya untuk bersamamu hanya untuk menemanimu mengerjakan tugas-tugas akhirmu! Dan kau tahu kan selama ini dia belum sepenuhnya melupakan jungwoo? Tapi kau! Kau membuatnya meninggalkan masalalunya itu, dia sudah lupa. Dan sekarang dia hanya mencintaimu, dia hanya memilihmu hyung!! Tapi apa? Sekarang kau malah jadi orang yang juga mematahkan hatinya. Wahh hebat sekali kau hyung" ucap jaehyun panjang lebar. Dia hanya marah bagaimana bisa johnny berbuat seperti itu.

"LALU AKU BAGAIMANA?!" johnny malah berteriak marah. "BAGAIMANA AKU?? HAH? APA KAU TAU PERASAANKU JAE?! AKU MELIHATNYA BERCIUMAN DENGAN LAKI-LAKI ITU?!"

Jaehyun melongo

Berciuman?

Laki-laki itu?

Terlintas diotak jaehyun adegen dimana ten tadi pagi bercerita bahwa hyung nya yang bernama yuta itu mengantarkannya pergi kekampus.

"Hahahaha" jaehyun malah tertawa dengan kencang sampai perutnya terasa kram

"yakk! Kenapa kau tertawa? Kau mengejek ku ya jung?!"

"heuhh... astaga hyung. Bhahaha.. hyung ten tidak pernah bercerita ya kalau dia punya kakak sepupu mesum?" jaehyun masih menahan tawanya melihat wajah menlongo johnny.

"hah? Siapa?"

"yuta, namanya yuta hyung"

"tapi apa benar laki-laki yang tadi pagi mengantar tennie itu kakak sepupunya? Masa iya dia menciumi bibir ten dengan nafsu seperti itu?" johnny masih tidak percaya.

"pada awalnya aku juga tidak percaya hyung, yuta itu terlalu... errr... pada adik sepupunya sendiri. Tapi setelah mendengar ten bercerita dari tentang hyungnya yang itu dan skinship secara berlebihan di keluarga mereka itu sudah terbiasa mereka lakukan. Yahh jadi aku percaya saja." Jaehyun menjelaskan panjang lebar. "dan hyung, minta maaflah padanya dan segera resmikan hubungan kalian. Dia bisa saja pergi suatu saat nanti jika hyung terus seperti ini" jaehyun mencoba memberikan pencerahan untuk johnny.

"baiklah aku akan menemuinya besok, dan terima kasih jae. Aku hanya merasa sangat marah tadi tanpa sadar apa yang sudah aku lakukan"

"oke fighting hyung!! Sudah ya aku mau pulang" ucap jaehyun sambil berangkat dari empat duduknya lalu berjalan keluar kamar. Johnny hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Sebenarnya sudah dua hari berlalu, dan selama itu juga johnny sama sekali tidak melihat ten dimana pun diarea kampusnya. Johnny yakin ten pasti sengaja untuk menghidari johnny karena masalah kemarin, johnny tanpa henti merutuki kebodohanny yang terlalu gegabah karena terbakar api cemburu.

Sekarang johnny sedang berada didepan kelas jaehyun, dikelas itu masih ada dosen yang mengajar. Johnny berharap hari ini ten ada dikelas ini. Sudah setengah jam berlalu, dan akhirnya dosen itu mengakhiri pembelajarannya. Melihat mahasiswa mulai keluar dari kelas itu johnny mulai memicingkan matanya menganalisis satu persatu orang yang keluar dari kelas itu. Siapa tahu kan ada ten.

Tetapi sudah hampir habis para mahasiswa yang keluar dari kelas tersebut tidak satupun johnny melihat batang hidung ten.

"eohh.. hyung kau disini??" orang terakhir yang ada didalam kelas itu akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya keluar, dan pemandangan yang menurutnya agak tidak enak dilihat ada didepan kelasnya. Johnny dengan wajah jengah nya sedang celingak-celinguk sedang melirik kedalam kelasnya.

"dia absen lagi ya jae?" johnny malah balih bertanya pada jaehyun.

"hmm.. sudah ku bilang sepertinya dia memang marah besar padamu hyung."

"akhhh... dasar johnny bodoh. Terus aku harus bagaimana jae??" johnny mengusak surainya dengan kasar sambil berteriak.

"sudah ku bilangkan datang saja kerumahnya, bawakan sesuatu yang istimewa seperti bunga atau makanan kesukaannya." Usul jaehyun

"kau yakin?? Apa ini akan berhasil jae?"

"coba saja hyung, perasaan aku selalu berhasil deh melakukan trik itu kalau taeyongie hyung sedang marah" ucap jaehyun lagi meyakinkan.

"baiklah! Terima kasih jae! Kau memang bisa diandalkan" setelah mengatakannya johnny pergi begitu saja tanpa menunggu jawaban dari jaehyun.

Oke, jaehyun bilang tadi memberikan ten bunga dan sekarang johnny sedang menepikan mobilnya ketika melihat toko bunga yang ada dipinggir jalan. Karena tidak paham sama sekali dengan dunia perbungaan johnny memandangi bunga-bunga yang ada ditoko itu satu persatu, setelah melihat-lihat hampir sepuluh menit dan tidak ada yang menark menurut johnny karena ia memang tidak suka dengan bunga. Akhirnya jphnny menunjuk bunga berwarna putih itu dan johnny langsung minta bungkuskan secantik mungkin. Dan pegawai yang ada disana dengan sigap membungkuskan bunga yang johnny inginkan.

Setelah selesai dengan urusan bunga nya, johnny keluar dari toko bunga dan beraloh ke toko kue yang berada disebelah toko bunga tersebut. Johnny tahu sekali kalau ten itu pencinta cheesecake, dan johnny berinisiatif membelikam cheesecake untuk kesayangannya itu.

Dengan cepat johnny kembali menjalankan mobilnya untuk menuju rumah ten. Dan akhirnya johnny memasuki pekarangan rumah besar tersebut. Jujur saja johnny gugup sekarang, tapi dia harus gantleman untuk meluruskan masalah yang ia perbuat.

Johnny sudah menekan bel rumah tersebut sebanyak dua kali, tapi tidak ada jawaban dari penghuni rumah itu. Ketika johnny hendak menekan bel untuk yang ketiga kalinya pintu rumah itu terbuka sedikit. Lalu seseorang menengok dari celah pintu tersebut. Hanya kepalanya saja yang keluar.

Johnny bingung siapa orang ini, 'ahh.. mungkin yuta' cakap johnny dalam hati. Dia baru ingat kalau hyungnya ten itu masih berada dikorea.

"annyeonghaseyo. Aku ingi-..."

"maaf tidak ada yang meninggal disini" ucap orang itu memotong perkataan johnny.

Hah? What the hell?? Johnny masih bingung apa yang dimaksud oleh lelaki itu. Dan Tampaknya wajah cengo johnny dipahami oleh yuta.

"itu" tunjuk yuta menunggukan dagu lancipnya kearah bunga yang dibawa johnny. "untuk apa kau membawa bunga melati kesini? Kami tidak ada acara kematian" sambung yuta lagi.

Ahh, johnny paham sekarang. Dia malu sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"kau mencari ten kan??" tanya yuta, kemudian johnny mengangguk. "Yahh.. uri tennie kasian sekali kau.. kenapa mengencani namja purba seperti dia??" yuta mengoceh sambil kembali masuk kedalam rumah setelah membukakan pintu untuk johnny tanpa menyuruhnya masuk.

"masuklah john. Iyakan namamu johnny? Duduklah dengan tenang dan persiapkan dirimu" ucap yuta sebelum menaiki tangga yang menuju ke lantai dua.

Err.. itu sedikit membuat johnny merasa ngeri, dia takut kalau ten akan mengamuk dan melemparinya dengan beberapa barang antik yang ada dirumah tersebut. Please, johnny u so over

Agak lama johnny menunggu, mungkin yuta sedang membujuk ten sekarang agar mau bertemu dengan johnny. Dan akhirnya johnny melihat namja manis itu setelah sekian lama. Dia sedang menuruni tangga rumahnya sekarang. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, johnny sudah tersenyum secerah matahari sekarang.

"mau apa hyung kesini?" tanya ten dengan datar

Johnny benar-benar merasa bersalah sekarang. "tennie maafkan hyung ya" ucap johnny langsung to the point.

"untuk apa?" tanya ten masih dengan mode datarnya.

"masalah hansol waktu itu, tennie dengar hyung benar-benar minta maaf" ucao johnny bersunguh-sunguh. Johnny berusaha menyentuh tangan ten tapi dengan cepat ten menepisnya.

"ooh.. hansol sunbae ya??dia pacar hyung ?? Dia manis ya, pantas saja hyung suka."

"tidak tennie dia bukan siapa-siapa.. dengarkan penjelasan hyung dulu ya" bujuk johnny dengan lembut kali ini dia berhasil menggenggam tangan ten dengan erat. "maafkan hyung sayang, hyung hanya sangat cembuu saat hyung melihat yuta mencium mu saat dia mengantarkanmu kekampus, hyung benar-benar tidak tahu kalau yuta itu hyungmu. Hyung benar-benar minta maaf tennie. Dan soal hansol, kau tahu kan hansol menyukaiku jadi aku sedikit memanfaatkannya karena hyung sangat cemburu saat itu." Johnny menjelaskan dengan jujur.

"jadi hyung memanfaatkannya ya?? Jangan-jangan aku juga hyung manfaatkan?" ucap ten acuh

"tidak sayang. Hyung tidak pernah memanfaatkanmu, sungguh. Hyung mohon percayalah pada hyung" Ucap johnny dengan penuh permohonan. Sambil mengecup punggung tangan ten yang yang digenggam nya.

Sebenarnya ten sudah tahu semuanya, bisa ditebak siapa yang menceritakannya? Yup! Of course jaeyong. Ten hanya inggin melihat pengorbanan johnny untuknya, tapi sekarang ten percaya pada johnny. Dan ten berharap untuk kali ini tidak menjatuhkan hati pada orang yang salah.

Ten hanya diam tidak menjawab perkataan johnny. Johnny mendekatkan duduknya pada ten, kemudian dilepaskannya tautan tangan mereka, dan tangab kokoh johnny beralih menangkup kedua pipi mulus ten. "tennie tatap mata hyung. Tennie percaya kan pada hyung" tanya johnny dengan penuh kelembutan dan menatap lekat manik coklat yang ada didepannya saat ini.

Baru kali ini ten melihat raut kecemasan yang teramat terpancar dari wajah johnny, dari tatapan matanya ten bisa melihat kesungguhan disana. Ten tersentuh. Tanpa ada hal yang jelas pun diantara mereka ten tetap sudah menninggalkan hatinya pada namja yang berada didepannya ini. Ia terlanjur amat mencintainya.

"tapi hyung janji ya tidak mengulanginya lagi" ucap ten sambil mempoutkan bibirnya dan nada bicaranya terbesit sedikit rajukan. Sepertinya johnny sudah merontokan topeng pura-pura tsundere ala ten.

Johnny mengembangkan senyumnya saat itu jua dan mengangguk dengan pasti sambil menarik ten kedalam pelukannya. "pasti sayang, hyung janji."

Johnny tersenyum lega dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada ten, sekali-kali dia kecup pucuk kepala ten dengan sayang.

"hyung" panggil ten pelan

"hmm" johnny hanya berdehem karena ia masih menikmati pelukan hangat mereka sambil mengusap rambut ten dengan lembut.

"tennie kangen hyung" ucap ten dengan manja sambil mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah johnny dengan tatapan memelas.

Ahh.. sudah lama bagi johnny ia tidak melihat tatapan mengemaskan itu dari ten. "hyung juga kangan, kangen sekali" ucap johnny kemudiang dengan kilat johnny mengecup bibir ten. Ten hanya bersemu merah.

Johnny kembali menangkup pipi ten dengan kedua tanggannya. Dan.. johnny kembali menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir ten tidak hanya menempelkan bibir johnny mulai bergerak disana, hanya johnny yang dominan, dia menghisap, menjilat, dan mencecap rasa manis dari bibir bawah ten. Ten terbuai dengan permainan bibir johnny dan tanpa disadari dia telah mengalungkan tangannya pada leher johnny, sedangkan tanggan kanan johnny berpindah kepinggang ten untuk mengangkat namja manis itu supaya berada di pangkuannya. Johnny masih bersemangat untuk melumat bibir ten dan ten juga membalas ciuman johnny dengan bersemangat. Johnny mulai mengigit kecil bibir bawah ten untuk memasukan lidahnya kedalam rongga mulut ten dan mengajak lidah ten untuk bermain.

Tanpa disadari ada seseorang yang berdiri didepan tangga, yang memperhatikan mereka berdua dan menahan tawanya. Sudah lama iya berdiri disana menonton adegan panas secara live dan gratis.

"ehmmm" yuta berdehem.

Sontak saja johnny dan ten sangat terkejut dan melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Wajah ten sudah sangat memerah karena hampir kehabisan nafas dan menahan malu karena kepergok kakak sepupunya itu sedang berciuman.

"ani.. lanjutkan saja, aku mau bilang aku mau keluar bersama winwinie" ucap yuta sambil melewati johnny dan ten. Setelah itu hanya suara mobil yuta yang terdengar.

Johnny kembali menatap wajah ten dengan lekat. Kemudian ibu jadi nya menyapu lembut bekas saliva yang ada dibibir ten. Johnny mengecup sekali lagi belahan bibir itu lalu johnny memeluk pinggang ten dan kepalanya disandarkan di bahu sempit ten. Ten yang memahaminya juga menggalungi lagi tangannya dileher johnny dan juga menaruh kepalanya ditaruh di bahu johnny.

"tennie" panggil johnny dengan suara rendahnya.

"hmm?" jawab ten dengan gumaman karena ia masih menikmati pelukan johnny.

"i love u" johnny berbisik kali ini.

"i love u to hyung"

Johnny dan ten kembali meeratkan pelukan hangat mereka.

Johnny tengah sibuk menyiapkan wisudanya yang akan dilaksanakan besok. Dan Tentu saja dengan bantuan ten. Johnny sangat bersemangat untuk wisudanya besok, selain bersemangat untuk menerima kelulusannya johnny juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu untuk orang terspecialnya besok hari.

Aula kampus sudah dipenuhi banyak orang, hari ini adalah hari wisuda pada mahasiswa tingkat akhir di kampus ini. Semua orang tua yang datang disana menatap anaknya diatas panggung dengan bangga, para mahasiswa akan dipanggil secara bergantian sesuai dengan jurusan mereka kemudian para mahasiswa yang memegang nilai tertinggi dijurusannya akan dipersilahkan untuk menyampaikan beberapa patah kata.

Ten juga ada diaula tersebut untuk menghadiri wisuda johnny. Dia disana bersama Mr.Seo, Mrs.Seo, mark, jaemin, jaehyun dan juga taeyong.

Tiba saatnya kini giliran mahasiswa jurusan bisnis yang naik kepanggung. Dan tanpa disangka johnny berada diperingkat ketiga mahasiswa dengan nilai terbaik dengan senyum yang tidak pernah luntur johnny berdiri dengan gagah disana menerima sertifikat kelulusannya drngan bangga. Kemudian johnny dipersilahkan menyampaikan beberapa kata.

Masih dengan senyum bahagianya johnny berbicara disana "aku tidak akan pernah menjadi seperti ini tanpa dukungan dan dorongan dari mom, dad, adikku, teman-teman semua dan seseorang yang selalu mendukungku dan menyemangatiku. Thank you so much and i love you so" serngungging senyuman manis dari wajah johnny ketika menatap keluarganya dan juga ten yang berdiri disana. "dan juga... ada yang ingin aku katakan untuk lelaki manis yang berdiri disebelah mom ku disana" ucap johnny sambil menunjuk ten. "maafkan aku tentang masalah kemarin, dan.. aku minta maaf tidak bisa menjadi apa yang kau harapkan" johnny turun dari panggung dan berjalan kearah ten, dan kini dia sudah berada dihadapan ten. "maafkan aku yang tidak pernah menyatakan perasaan ku secara serius padamu. Tapi, aku benar-benar minta maaf kali ini aku tidak bisa menjalin hubungan denganmu sebagai sepasang kekasih. Dan terima kasih untuk kesetiaanmu selama ini, tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa.." johnny mengantung ucapannya, ada jeda cukup lama ia menatap ten dengan lekat. Dan ten? Ia rasa ini hal paling memalukan dalam hidupnya. Bagaimana tidak? Ditengah ratusan johnny berbicara seperti itu? Johnny melukai harga dirinya, mata ten sudah memerah dan air matanya akan menetes tidak lama lagi. "tapi..." johnny melanjutkan ucapannya lagi "aku tidak bisa menolak perasaanku, kau terlalu membuat aku jatuh cinta. Kau terlalu istimewa untukku, aku tidak bisa menjadikanmu hanya sebagai kekasih. Yang suatu saat bisa berpisah. So... tennie would you merry me?" ucap johnny finall.

Johnny berjongkok dihadapan ten sambil membuka kotak beludru berwarna merah yang diserahkan oleh mark tadi, dan isinya adalah sepasan cincin platinum dengan batu ruby kecil ditengahnya. Menampilkan kesan sederhana namun elegan disana.

Ten benar-benar terharu, sangat-sangat terharu ia benar-benar menangis sekarang. Siapa yang menyangka johnny akan melamarnya didepan ratusan orang seperti ini. Banyak pasang mata yang melihat kagum dan ada juga yang merasa iri karena ten terlihat sangat beruntung hari ini.

"yes hyung. I will" jawab ten mengiyakan lamaram johnny. Johnny tersenyum puas dan memasangkan cincin itu ke jari manis ten. Ten juga melakukan hal yang sama, memasangkan cincin tersebut kejari manis johnny. Sontak saja mengundang riuh tepuk tangan dan teriakan orang-orang yang ada disana karena johnny berhasil mendapatkan pujaan hatinya. Banyak juga yang ter haru disana seperti Mrs.Seo, jaemin, taeyong, dan juga banyak lagi kerabat johnny yang terharu dengan perlakuan romantis johnny.

Johnny mengecup ringan bibir namja manis yang akan menjadi istrinya ini kemudian menarik ten kepelukannya.

"wellcome to our new world baby" ucap johnny

-END-


End file.
